Seika Kresnik
Seika Kresnik (精華・クルスニク, Seika Kurusuniku) is a mysterious young woman who hails from at least 200 years into the future where her role is to protect the future by changing the problems or catastrophes in the past, thus preventing the ruination of her time. She has come to the current timeline to "erase" the "paradoxes" which led to the cause of the bad future. Appearance Seika is a young girl with jet black hair which is almost as long as her body. She has an anime antenna hair (アホ毛, ahoge) which always sticks out on the top of her head and characteristics that would make her a Moe character. She also has dark brown irises and a fair complexion. Because of the side-effects of her magic, her physical age will remain that of a girl of that appears to be 15 to 19 years of age. Personality and Traits Seika has a strong sense of justice, and it is this personality trait that motivates her to head back into the past to correct the future. She also believes in standing up for those who can't stand up for themselves. When she pursues an enemy, she does it with a relentless determination and will make alliances and rivalries very easily, which makes her easily tricked by others. Although seemingly serious in nature, Seika is young and somewhat immature, being naive and insecure when she is alone. Seika is also a regular sweetheart and is always ready to protect those in need and lend a helping hand. She also seems to be somewhat cocky, and enjoys a good challenge; hot-blooded to many people who encounter her. Lastly, Seika also has a disliking for anyone that gets in her way, as she can be bad tempered, extremely rude, and bossy to anyone that's not helpful in her mission. When Seika is not focused on her current mission or does not have a task at hand however, she is very friendly and a good company to have around. History Plot Fairy Tail: Dawn New Beginnings Arc *Step Forward *Step Back *Returning Step Dawn/Daybreak: Sengoku Battle Royale *Dimension Tripper Equipment Magic and Abilities Fire Magic Fire Magic (火の魔法 Hi no Mahō): Seika's special ability is her pyrokinesis, the ability to create and control fire in any way she desires. Since she has possessed this power since her birth, Seika is very adept at using it and can use it for various purposes. She can conjure fire at any place on or all over her body, forming a cloak of flames, increasing her attack power, burn her opponent, improve her movements or just melt frozen creatures and can do so without harming them. She can even raise large columns of fire from the ground and launch herself as burning meteor. Beside offense, she can also use her pyrokinesis defensively by conjure up fields of fire around her to protect her from damage. She can even make herself invulnerable to certain types of flames, such as those found in the environment or handle it delicate enough to create small flames or embers in the palm of her hands. Seika's pyrokinesis seems to be unaffected by water, as she is able to create flames even when submerged in water. Her pyrokinesis is not only limited to the flames she herself can generate, but also the fire found in the environment, allowing her to extinguish flames or bend them to her liking. *'Fire Claw' (ファイアークロ Faiā Kurō): Fire Claw is Seika's basic spell; with it, Seika locks onto her opponents and attacks them with a quick strike. The Fire Claw is a powerful technique Seika derived from her high speed; Seika jumps directly from the ground and into the enemy with a small burst of flames, while horizontally spinning her body and sticking her right arm out in front of her to strike the foe, unleashing a powerful sonic boom that destroys everything around her as the force of the sonic boom launches Seika forward, homing into the nearest foe with a target-seeking midair seeking lunge attack; launching herself forward and homing in on a nearby enemy to attack. Also, once Seika bounces off her enemy from the attack's force, the Fire Claw can also be used to attack several enemies in a chain with a similar strike. *'Spinning Claw' (スピニングクロー Supiningu Kurō): A variant of Spinning Claw; when using it, Seika spins around in a manner similar to a ballet spin cycle, where she balances on the lateral arch of her right foot while crossing her left leg over her right leg, slightly lifting her left foot and extending her arms away from her body. While spinning, Seika remains in full control of her movements and can move in any direction on the ground at constant speed. At the same time, Seika uses her pyrokinetic abilities to create a wide, rotating ring of flames around her torso that damages anything she touches. While the Spinning Claw is a great method of quickly dealing with several enemies at once, the abrupt ending after performing the spell for too long makes it dangerous to use when surrounded by large groups of enemies. *'Burst Hover': An unnamed spell; it allows Seika to hover briefly in the air. When using the Burst Hover, Seika launches herself into the air and uses her special pyrokinetic abilities to ignite a continuous stream of fire under her feet. The updraft created from this not only allows Seika to slow her descend through midair by hovering, but also allows her to control whatever direction she is heading from side to side fairly quickly, and as well control the exact place on the ground she wants to land. The downside to the Burst Hover is that it trades speed for erratic movements, making it somewhat slower than her Guren no Sōyoku. Also, if Seika performs the Burst Hover for too long, she will get tired and the Burst Hover will stop, leaving her vulnerable. *'Heat and Pressure Control': Seika, through her mastery of Fire Magic, has ability to control heat; with it, she is able to heat a wide range of liquids, heat metal to scalding temperatures, or melt ice. Additionally, she can superheat the air around her, causing a rise in air pressure in small, enclosed areas which has explosive implications. Seika is able to grant her regular attacks this property in small areas so that when they make contact, they explode violently. Black Heavenly Flames Black Heavenly Flames (黒天火, Kokutenka): A special variant of Fire Magic that Seika learned via researching a certain other type of Fire Magic, Flame God Slayer Magic, and then downgrading it so it would be useable as a Caster Magic for any normal mage. The generated flames can be manipulated in a wide variety of ways, their "type" can be changed at will, and they can even be given a material consistency by manipulating the magical particles in the air. Seika's flames have a "blunt" effect to them, causing impact damage alongside burnings. Using the Black Heavenly Flames allows Seika to produce black flames from any part of her body; and when faced with opposing Fire Magic of a lesser quality, the flames consume them in order to boost their strength and quantity; making using any sort of fire ill-advised against Seika; even more so that the Black Heavenly Flames possess an enormous amount of destructive ability. *'Majinken' (魔神剣, Demon God Sword): Seika is able to generate large amounts of flame which sheathes itself over her hand. When she swings her arm at her desired target the energy produces an enormous fireball followed by a massive explosion upon impact. This ability is useful for when Seika needs to stay away from her foe temporarily and damage them from a distance, while waiting for healing or support from an ally. Suffice to say, Majinken is a powerful technique with great force, capable of causing large-scale damage and destruction. Seika has used this technique in several different manners, such as striking the ground to create an omnidirectional blast to knock away incoming attacks or slashing at the ground to upturn it and crush everything in its path. The compacted nature and moving speed of the flames allows Majinken to grind into whatever it comes in contact with to inflict major damage. This tends to launch Seika's opponent backward after being hit or, if her opponent is knocked to the ground or being launched towards the ground, the destructive force is enough to form a crater. *'Hien' (飛焔, Blazing Flame): A powerful boosting spell; to use it, Seika crouches down and starts charging fire at her feet with her pyrokinesis in order to build up speed and momentum. The speed of the Hien will increase the more fire Seika charges at her feet, which is done by exerting more magical power into it. Once charged, Seika will release the charge and she will dash forward at high speed while executing a fire-enveloped top spin, thus turning her into a destructive mini-tornado of fire. This allows Seika to attack enemies, break through walls or dash up steep slopes without having to build up running momentum. *'Guren no Sōyoku' (紅蓮の双翼, Wings of Crimson): Seika can perform high-speed combat by amassing massive amounts of black flames on her back and forming gigantic wings of flame; also granting her the ability of flight. Her new speed is so great, that it also enhances her speed and allows him to create dozens of afterimages to confound her opponent. Unlike regular afterimages, these images still contain mass, allowing Seika to pull off numerous blows to her opponent from all angles. At a single thought, Seika can disengage the mass, reverting them to normal afterimages. With the aid of Zankaen Ningyō, this spell is given a fiery twist, giving the foolish opponent who attempts to attack one of Seika's afterimages minimal chance when it comes to dodging the incredible burn contact damage of a Zankaen Ningyō. *'Zankaen Ningyō' (残火炎人形, Lingering Blaze Puppet): Seika is able to shape a large amount of black flames into her exact likeness, which function as if they were Seika herself, even able to bleed. After sustaining enough damage, they become miniature phoenixes and rise to the heavens before turning to ash. Seika often makes use of these puppets to utilize some of her stronger attacks and to act as diversions or support in the heat of battle. Zankaen Ningyō is by far, Seika's most useful technique. *'Remnant Sun Prison Garb' (残日獄衣, Zanjitsu Gokui): *'Rising Sun Edge' (旭日刃, Kyokujitsujin): Burning Mode Burning Mode (バーニングモード, Bāningu Mōdō): Burning Mode is a special power-enhancing magic, used only by Seika; it is said to be an off-shoot magic from Jason LaHote's Limit Release, very much in the vein that Purple Fire is an off-shoot magic from regular Fire Magic. Upon invoking Burning Mode, her hair and eyes change color to a fiery crimson with embers fluttering from her head down. Burning Mode, like all power-ups, greatly augments the user's power; giving Seika enough strength to effortlessly deflect one of Crux Kouga's Babylon attacks. Additionally, she is granted the ability of flight, as she would fly above the ground at maximum speed, and take to full flight when her power reaches her peak. Burning Mode also enhances and increases the abilities and skills unique to Seika, such as her Black Heavenly Flames being granted a boost in power, and additional abilities as well. Seika's powers include the traditional flight and invulnerability abilities, as well as an enhancement to her pyrokinesis, which includes the ability to throw fireballs. She is able to either fire small fireballs in rapid succession or charge her fireballs to make them larger and more powerful. She also receives a significant increase in speed and strength; her speed is enhanced to the point where she is able to keep up with Crux, and she is strong enough to send him flying with a single uppercut. However, Burning Mode is limited by the amount of magical power she has, since her transformation requires an enormous amount of magical power to be maintained, and if she runs out, she will turn back to normal and exhausted. Psychokinesis Psychic Power (超能力, Chō Nōryoku): Due to hailing from the future, Seika possesses heightened mental awareness; with an sixth sense. She is capable of telepathically detecting others, and is sensitive to the hostile intentions directed at her by others, allowing her to uncannily react to her opponents even before the offender carries out their intended action. Seika also exhibits psychokinesis, amplification of will, reproduction of thought, transplantation of emotions, the ability to control memories. Psychokinesis is an ability to move matter with the mind without exerting any physical force upon the items. Seika uses this ability to manipulate physical objects; she is able to grasp an object and hurl it at her targets great distances with tremendous force. She can also project energy blasts that can bring harm to others and she is able to stun her targets by materializing a sphere of psychic energy around herself. For movement, she is able to manipulate herself by levitating in the air to fly at tremendous speeds which are comparable to the highest speeds. Seika usually extends her arm in order to remotely pick things up, and push or pull things, including living things. She tends to use this ability frequently, even once using it to throw a mook against a building. She can also perform limited telepathy, but all she can do at the moment is give someone a headache and talk with another telepath inside her head, but the latter leaves her with a migraine. This particular skill can be enhanced while using specialized equipment though. She can also teleport short distances. One of her favourite tactics is to create telekinetic energy appendages to move an item, giving it a vector, making it easier to move and more effective than normal telekinesis. She can create large blades of psychokinetic energy called that can be launched at her opponent or used as swords as her main attack, and she can confuse her opponent's sense of direction. *'Grab All': An unnamed move; when using it, Seika grabs everything around her with her psychokinesis and throws it away. Seika uses her psychokinesis to pick up any objects or stun enemies that can levitate within a certain radius, and she will begin to levitate as well. At this point, Seika will be rooted on the spot where he is floating, but she can turn around in 360 degree angle, thus allowing her to face any direction enemies come from. When Seika throws an object she has grabbed with Grab All, she slightly crouches herself together and charges up psychokinetic energy with a small grunt. She then quickly folds herself out and releases the charged energy in a small wave which throws the grabbed objects away with great force. **'Hold Smash' (ホールドスマッシュ, Horudo Sumasshu): When using this move, Seika charges her Psychokinesis to push multiple objects over longer distances. When Seika performs this move, she must have grabbed one or more objects and/or enemies with her Psychokinesis. With multiple objects now grabbed, she charges up her psychokinetic powers. Once it is charged up, Seika will release all the objects she has grabbed in a burst of energy which will fling everything in the direction she's facing and cause a fair amount of damage to any enemies or blow away obstacles. *'Telepathy': With telepathy, Seika is able to mentally communicate over small or vast distances with other individuals, which she usually employs only to read the states of minds and engage in silent conversations. For it to be able to be used, Seika must be able to sense the presences of those she wishes to contact. However, communicating with non-magical beings becomes nearly impossible over distances greater than a ten meters, and the limit for magical beings is one-hundred meters. Seika can only exchange short ten-word sentences to those that she is attached to. Eye contact allows Seika to have less difficulty in focusing on a target's thoughts. Moreover, telepathy also gives Seika an advantage in combat, being able to easily predict the next movement of an opponent, and furthermore to taunt and confuse opponents by echoing her voice in their head in every direction, masking her position. *'Gehaburn Arms': Seika is able to telekinetically manifest invisible demonic arms which appear similar to the arms of Gehaburn. They, like the rest of Seika's powers, are psychic in nature and origin, and only Jason is able to observe them. The quantity of appendages that Seika can summon at one time varies on her emotional state, and they can be between five and ten meters long. These arms are magnitudes more fearsome than 'normal' arms. They can shatter almost anything except the most powerful defenses, they can throw objects with enough force to impale any target at long range, they can block many a projectile, and brutally rip or precisely slash any body apart with ease. It should be noted, that Seika can only manifest these arms when in a shattered mental state. Physical Skills High Physical Prowess: In line with her graceful nature, Seika is also a quick thinker with lucid movements. She is highly acrobatic and nimble, and possesses impressive dexterity. She is shown being able to jump very long distances, while landing perfectly safely, and can while airborne perform several tricks with precise movements. On the ground she is able to perform tricks such as top spins, axels and axel jumps. Contrary to her particularly lean frame, Seika possesses an incredulous amount of strength. She can fight effortlessly fight hand-to-hand, altering her level of strength to create thin shockwaves of air that cleanly cut through anything they come in contact with. Furthermore; she shows the ability to pulverize large boulders and the like with a single strike, while others marvel at the level of strength she possesses. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Most of Seika's combat moves focuses on using graceful and delicate movements, similar to ballet moves, to strike precise and hard blows at her opponents. When attacking, she tends to use her feet when launching physical blows. Seika's strength originates from her pyrokinesis and relies heavily on their execution. By using her pyrokinesis in conjuring with her moves, Seika can create unique and dynamic attacks that deal destructive damage on her targets, making her a fierce force to be reckoned with in combat. Unlike most characters, who primarily rely on close hand-to-hand combat, Seika instead focuses on long-ranged attacks and strikes from afar, which relies heavily on her psychokinesis. When fighting, Seika keeps her distance from the enemy, not letting an opponent get too close her, as she needs a moment to concentrate for an attack in which she will be left vulnerable. If an opponent does get too close, however, Seika can grab the opponent in her psychokinesis and throw the opponent away. Seika's main method of attacking is picking up obstacles around her with her psychokinesis and then hurtling them at her opponents, or rearranging objects into shapes that she can manipulate to attack, such as forming blocks or debris and use them to bowl over opponents. If projectiles are thrown at her, Seika can grab said projectiles in her psychokinesis and throw them back at the opponent, effectively allowing her to turn her opponents' power against them. Relationships Trivia *Kresnik is the Slavic god of fire. This directly ties into Hephaestus's Fire Magic as well as Seika's own Black Heavenly Flames; and according to the author, there may be some distinct relation between Seika and the old man. Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Fire Magic User Category:Female Category:Akatsuki Category:Future Character